finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Ishramit
Benvenuto Ciao Ishramit, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Discussione:Pagina principale. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Zuirdj (Discussione) 12:08, nov 6, 2009 Merging wikis Ciao Ishramit! I apologize that I do not speak Italian. Youffie requested that I make you an administrator on this wiki as part of the merger of it.finalfantasy and it.finalfantasygame, so you now have administrator and bureaucrat rights on this wiki. I have imported all of the articles from finalfantasygame into the "Final Fantasy Wiki" namespace on this wiki -- see Speciale:Registri/import for a list. You and Youffie can merge the articles with existing ones on this wiki, or move them to the main namespace using the "Move/Sposta" link at the top. Please let me know if there's any other questions I can answer for you! When you are sure you have everything you need from the finalfantasygame wiki, inform me and I can close and redirect that wiki so that all visitors will work on this one instead. Thank you! CatherineMunro 22:10, nov 6, 2009 (UTC) Ciao Ishramit, ho visto gli articoli sui vari capitoli della serie e avevo intenzione di scriverne sui capitoli mancanti ( ho iniziato con il 4), solo che non mi trovo con tabelle, indici e collegamenti. Potresti aiutarmi? :) non penso, nn sono il tipo da forum xD Momento Momento Momento Editor Final Fantasy Wiki fa schifo -- Karl90 (Discussione) E' una merdaccia, sinceramente. Sto utilizzando le le strutture delle pagine corrette da te come base. Semmai, correggine una sola come dovrebbe essere, ed io mi ispirero a quella(ovvero la copio tutta e cambio solo i dati). Ciao. Pagina utente teoskaven rimossa Perchè hai cancellato la mia pagina utente e i miei contributi? Teoskaven Template:Q Ho migliorato il template, spero che vi piaccia il nuovo stile. Ovviamente se non va bene, rollbacka pure la mia modifica :-)--94.36.102.173 16:53, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) :Volevo inoltre avvisarti che ho creato il Template:Cancellazione da usare dagli utenti per segnalare agli admin le pagine da cancellare. L'ho prontamente inserito nella pagina Final Fantasy XIII.--94.36.102.173 17:16, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Scusa se ti disturbo nuovamente, ma ho dato un'occhiata alla "storia" della wiki e ho notato che non si sa quale sia il fondatore della wiki. Facendo una ricerca ho notato che gli amministratori del sito siete tu, Youffie 17 e l'utente:Ff8mania il quale però non ha mai effettuato alcun edit. quindi, visto che questo Ff8mania possiede anche la carica di burocrate, è probabile che il fondatore sia lui, ma che abbia abbandonato il progetto subito dopo averlo creato.--94.36.102.173 19:05, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Grazie per l'invito, ma sono già iscritto: sono già un utente esperto di Wikipedia e admin di diverse Wiki. Purtroppo non sempre posso effettuare il login poiché mi trovo spesso a lavorare su pc che non sono miei... Comunque ho intenzione di dare il mio contributo a questa wiki con le mie conoscenze del codice HTML e dei template, magari scrivendo io stesso la voce su Final Fantasi XIII, visto che ci sto giocando in questo periodo ;-) Errore Scusa, ma per sbaglio ho caricato 2 volte la stessa immagine: potresti cancellare la prima che ho caricato per favore? Teoskaven Problema colore Ciao, ho notato il messaggio che mi hai inviato nella discussione da anonimo, se mi spieghi meglio in cosa consiste il problema posso provare a darti una mano... Potrebbe solo trattarsi di un banale errore nei codici. Dimmi di che colore hai bisogno e dove va inserito che me ne occupo io. ;) Don Tricheco P.S.: per qualsiasi problema contattami in questa pagina di discussione. Ora va bene? Per inserire i colori della tabella presente in Final Fantasy Wiki:Manuale di Stile devi utilizzare il codice class="colore", come ad esempio class="FFIIa". A proposito che si fa di questa pagina? Per il momento ho inserito il template da me creato, ma si potrebbe anche cancellare visto che è scritta in una maniera indecente. Don Tricheco Re:Template Intendi forse il Template:Cassetto? Don Tricheco È questo il template a cui fai riferimento? Ho dato un'occhiata ai codici, ma non riesco a capire neanch'io come facciano, mi spiace. :| Ciao Grazie del benvenuto, punto ad ampliare notevolmente la pagina riguardante Final Fantasy XIII, in quanto possessore della guida e avendo completato il gioco al 100 %. Naturalmente dovrò riguardare in un secondo momento quello che sto modificando, anche se sono abbastanza sicuro, e cercherò di non andare in contrasto con il copyright della piggyback, scrivendo con parole mie. Acculturati http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Magic Bimagia "Bimagia" è una tecnica apparsa solo in FFV e FFTACTIC saga (escludendo l'accessorio in FFVI e le magie Double e Triple in FFVIII), quindi è unica di questi due giochi la Magia Rossa completa. Shinobu Final Fantasy VIII ce l'ho anch'io e ci sto giocando in questi giorni. Lì ho commesso un errore di salvataggio. In realtà, la pagina che hai visto e corretto era un abbozzo che ho involontariamente salvato quando mi è andata improvvisamente a puttane la connessione, perciò non ho avuto il tempo di correggerlo, quando mi sono accorto dell'errore. Pardon... --Pmbarbieri 18:57, apr 27, 2010 (UTC) Non preoccuparti, succede a tutti ;) Ishramit 18:59, apr 27, 2010 (UTC) Tabelle Ho pensato di dare un tocco di professionalità a questa wiki. Ti piacciono le tabelle che ho creato per i personaggi? Ho in programma di crearne anche per luoghi, mostri e armi. Pmbarbieri 20:18, lug 3, 2010 (UTC) :Grande, le tabelle dei personaggi mi piacciono parecchio e ne avevamo bisogno ;) Per i mostri avevo già fatto quella dei mostri di FFI (è una traduzione della tabella inglese), se hai qualche idea per renderla migliore modificala pure, comunque puoi prendere spunto da lì per quelle dei prossimi capitoli. Appena mi libero da qualche impegno ti dò una mano ;)Ishramit 09:28, lug 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, non è nulla! In effetti avevo notato da tempo che era un po' povero il nostro manuale. E poi ne avevamo parlato, perciò mi sono preso la libertà di scrivere quelle quattro cose che dovrebbero dare un freno alla follia che da troppo tempo governa questa wiki. Adesso andrebbe consigliato a tutti gli utenti di farci una capatina, specialmente a QUALCUNO... Pmbarbieri 12:27, lug 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ci penso io ;)Ishramit 12:30, lug 5, 2010 (UTC) Pagine dei giochi Avrei bisogno che tu e Teoskaven mi deste una mano (poi passa il messaggio anche a lui). Il fatto è che buona parte delle pagine sui giochi sono spudoratamente copia-incollate da wikipedia, e chi le ha create non si è neppure preso la briga di modificarle per togliere l'indice o le scritte Modifica. Ora, visto che purtroppo su wikipedia quasi tutte le pagine sulla saga o sono scritte malissimo o contengono informazioni molto datate e magari non in italiano (io stesso ho riscritto tutta la pagina di Final Fantasy IV mettendoci la terminologia italiana e della versione per DS e me l'hanno inspiegabilmente rollbackata), mi sembra una buona idea correggerle, se necessario rifarle da zero, in modo che non assomiglino più a quelle di wikipedia. Io ho già parzialmente modificato Final Fantasy V e ho riscritto da zero Final Fantasy III, se mi poteste dare una mano, faremmo un po' più in fretta a togliere wikipedia da questa wiki. Grazie in anticipo ;) Pmbarbieri 16:21, lug 19, 2010 (UTC) Rispondo io qua: ti ho già detto a livello di disponibilità come sono messo (in questi giorni ho solo un po' di respiro); inoltre le pagine di quel calibro (sia a livello di dimensioni che a livello di importanza) non mi riescono molto bene. In conclusione vedrò quello che posso fare. Teoskaven :Perdonami se non ho risposto prima ma non ero in casa, comunque vedrò se riesco a fare qualcosa in questi giorni ;)Ishramit 22:04, lug 24, 2010 (UTC) Vacanza Ciao, Ishramit. Ti invio questo messaggio. Per i prossimi tre giorni non ci sarò, finalmente me ne vado in vacanza anch'io. Se hai il tempo, puoi tenere a bada Karl90 per me? avvisa anche il nuovo arrivato, magari. PS: non rispondermi, che parto tra poco! Pmbarbieri 11:38, ago 18, 2010 (UTC) Domanda Come mai nelle pagine Final Fantasy IV e Budino (dico queste due perchè sono quelle che ho visto ma potrebbero essercene altre) scompare il logo della wiki e la tabella di ricerca è spostato più in alto? --Pmbarbieri 22:29, set 20, 2010 (UTC) Ho trovato la risposta: è il template di navigazione dei nemici che ha creato Teoskaven. Provo a vedere cos'ha che non va. Questo però non spiega Final Fantasy IV... Pmbarbieri 23:02, set 20, 2010 (UTC) Magiche mani! Ce l'ho fatta! Credo pertanto che ci sia un problema di natura simile nell'infobox di FFIV. Pmbarbieri 23:10, set 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ma l'infobox di FFIV è lo stesso di tutti gli altri capitoli, non dovrebbe farlo solo lì :|Ishramit 12:14, set 21, 2010 (UTC) :Il problema è che lo fa SOLO lì. Adesso lo hai ridimensionato, però il glitch persiste. Credo che qualcosa nella costruzione dell'infobox sia in conflitto con il template stesso. Pmbarbieri 12:54, set 21, 2010 (UTC) Aiuto! Sono io, Pmbarbieri. Mi è appena successa una cosa stranissima: il mio account non mi permette di accedere alle modifiche delle pagine. Posso ancora spostare i titoli, ma non posso effettuare alcuna modifica all'articolo. Ho provato a registrarmi con un altro nome utente ma mi cambia totalmente la grafica, quasi che fosse un altro sito, e non capisco per quale accidenti di motivo. Mi succede solo su questa wiki, sai mica perchè? 93.38.217.123 22:12, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) Sono tornato. Sai cos era? il fottuto rich text che non si caricava. Ora l'ho tolto, perchè tanto non funzionava già granchè. L'unico problema che mi resta è il motore di ricerca che non funziona quando sono collegato. Se riesci a scoprire qualcosa fammi sapere. Pmbarbieri 22:53, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) :Strano, fortunatamente il problema più grosso pare essersi sistemato, comunque potrebbe essere tutto dovuto al fatto che wikia sta apportando notevoli cambiamenti alla grafica della piattaforma, presto saremo tutti costretti (io sono già sul nuovo stile) a cambiarlo e forse i problemi sono dovuti a quello. Dovrebbero sistemare tutto a breve comunque.Ishramit 12:49, ott 7, 2010 (UTC) No, il problema continua. Ma sai qual è il bello? Che solo il mio computer fa così! se lo provo da un altro computer funziona, infatti adesso sto usando il computer di mia sorella e funziona benissimo. Sai mica dirmi come mai? No perchè se sono collegato non posso usare i pulsanti del codice sorgente, e non posso nemmeno mettere le categorie. E fa lo stesso scherzo anche con l'altra configurazione, non credere. --Pmbarbieri 19:37, ott 7, 2010 (UTC) Come dicono su Nonciclopedia, in questi casi "È colpa di Wikia" -> Cavolate a parte, anche io vedo la "nuova versione" della Wiki da un po' di tempo, ma questo succede anche nelle altre Wiki che frequento, tranne su Nonci: forse posso chiedere a loro come hanno fatto a salvare la versione. Teoskaven Non è quello il problema. Temo che il problema risieda nel mio account di Explorer, che si sarà preso un virus, perchè su Safari funziona. E comunque, per quel che riguarda la nuova skin, io conservo ancora quella vecchia, penso che si possa cambiare se si accede come amministratore. adesso provo a vedere se è possibile e poi ditemi se cambia qualcosa. --Pmbarbieri 20:26, ott 7, 2010 (UTC) POW! Come previsto, ho calciorotato il problema della nuova grafica. Per toglierla di mezzo cliccate sull'immagine dell'avatar e poi cercate Grafica per modificare la skin. Ce n'è anche uno che la rende simile a Nonciclopedia, ma non c'è la pagina My Home, per cui non lo uso. --Pmbarbieri 20:45, ott 7, 2010 (UTC) Fatto: meno male, non riuscivo proprio a digerire il cambiamento della skin XD Teoskaven :Mi dispiace ma conviene abituarsi alla nuova skin: presto sarà obbligatoria e imprescindibile per tutti, Wikia ha decretato così Niente preferenze, dunque? A Nonciclopedia non saranno contenti. Strano, però, la vecchia skin (quella di Nonci) non è mai stata tolta, anche dopo che wikipedia è cambiata, mi sembra strano che agiscano in questo modo. Inoltre il servizio MyHome era comodissimo, e nella nuova skin non è così immediato, soprattutto perchè (a me personalmente) dà molto fastidio guardarla. Comunque... --Pmbarbieri 15:47, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) A proposito... POW! Sono di nuovo attivo al 100%: il mio Explorer è tornato a funzionare! E meno male, perchè Safari stava cominciando a darmi sui nervi. --Pmbarbieri 15:51, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) Il fatto è che la nuova skin pare sia solo la punta dell'iceberg, penso stiano progettando di cambiare un sacco di cose e la vecchia skin diventerebbe obsoleta(sperando che ora che la beta è pubblica sia autorizzato a parlare).Ishramit 16:21, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) Meglio soli che male accompagnati Devo dire che anche se siamo a corto di collaboratori, potrebbe sempre andarci peggio. Non so se hai visitato la wiki italiana di Kingdom Hearts. Questo è un gioco che adoro, ma l'unica enciclopedia italiana su di esso è semplicemente scandalosa: non un articolo serio, sembra fatta da persone che non conoscono la minima differenza tra enciclopedia e fanshrine. Tutto sommato possiamo considerarci fortunati. --Pmbarbieri 21:33, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) E le cose belle sono che: -hanno per capo uno dei migliori utenti di Nonciclopedia; -ci dovrei essere anche io a contribuire. Tuttavia cerco di non impormi perchè so che verrei oneshottato immediatamente, quindi ormai li lascio nel loro brodo: che si arrangino, a me va più che bene questa Wiki visto che anche se siamo (letteralmente) quattro gatti ci impegniamo per rendere al meglio, e molto spesso ci riusciamo. PS: Il nuovo arrivato era quello di cui hai parlato ieri a me? Teoskaven Per quel che riguarda Kingdom Hearts, a me dispiace perchè io sono uno dei pochi che si adoperano per non fare dell'universo di KH un casino più grande di quello che già è. Mi dà fastidio che cambino i nomi degli Heartless perchè sono convinti che non si tratti degli stessi tra gioco e gioco, come se fossero loro a poter decidere (e dicono pure di non confonderli l'uno con l'altro). Mi dà soprattutto fastidio che i fans italiani siano gli unici in tutto il mondo convinti che Chernabog (il diavolo di Fantasia) sia un Heartless. E quel che è peggio è che Wikipedia si basa sulle informazioni di questi qui (da qualche tempo non più, per intercessione del sottoscritto). Io sono anche disposto ad accettarlo, ma quella wiki non deve chiamarsi "Kingdom Hearts Wiki Italia", ma "Kingdom Hearts Fanon Italia" o simile, allora avrebbe senso. Per quel che riguarda l'amico di cui ti parlavo ieri, dovrebbe farsi vivo in questi giorni, dipende quando trova tempo. Ma tu quale intendi, scusa? --Pmbarbieri 21:51, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) Ma scusa, non c'è un sistema per richiamarli, far notare i loro errori alla Wikia principale o qualcosa di simile? Almeno perchè così facciano iscrivere qualcuno con esperienza sull'argomento (io non sono proprio adatto, sebbene me la cavi) e diano una rassettata. Anyway, vai su "Ultime modifiche": c'è un tale Sephiroth93 che si è iscritto da poco: anche se non sono certo che si tratti del tuo amico spero che possa darci una mano. Teoskaven Il fatto è che la modificherei io personalmente, ma già ho avuto dei problemi solo su Wikipedia a far valere la giustizia e a difendere i giapponesi. Per dirci: se vai su alcuni Heartless tipo Stella lucente, ti appare scritto che quello che appare in KHII non è lo stesso che appare in 358/2 Days anche se sono esattamente uguali, e quello del DS lo chiamano Stella del mattino (traduzione letterale di "Morning Star") "per non confonderlo". E poi il Wyvern blu e il Bariragno giallo (il primo è del Final Mix e il secondo non è mai esistito). Visto che l'admin è di Nonciclopedia, tu non lo conosci? Non riusciresti a contattarlo tu? --Pmbarbieri 22:38, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) Come ti ho già spiegato, ho pochissimo potere in quella Wiki; dubito che una mia richiesta venga anche solo notata <_< Teoskaven Beh, comunque penso che dovremmo cercare di concentrarci sui nostri problemi per ora, che non sono pochi. Mi rattrista non poter essere molto presente ma ho circa 3 ore libere al giorno e spesso si occupano anche quelle :|Ishramit 13:18, ott 9, 2010 (UTC) Ho contattato l'admin locale: spero di poter instaurare un dialogo :/ Anche se ho paura che abbiano già le loro gatte da pelare: a quanto pare sono nel pieno di una lite con un utente bimbominkia. Teoskaven Lascia perdere, Teo. Me la sbrigo da solo con questi. E' giunto il momento di agire. --Pmbarbieri 21:02, ott 9, 2010 (UTC) Ascoltami Pmbarbieri. Per una volta provo io a darti un consiglio: non fare questa crociata. Non porterà a nulla, loro sono già organizzati alla loro maniera e ti calcioroteranno non appena vedranno che non vai loro a genio; inoltre è tempo che perdi per contribuire a questa Wiki, e io non posso fare tutto da solo. Ti prego, ascoltami: lascia perdere. Teoskaven Scusa... Sai mica dove trovare un'altra chat come quella in cui ci eravamo incontrati per parlare di Karl90? Quella l'hanno cambiata e ora non so più come si entra lì. --Pmbarbieri 14:16, ott 10, 2010 (UTC) :Qui: http://www.silenthillchronicles.it/portale/index2.php?option=com_jpfchat&Itemid=71 però avendo avuto dei problemi l'abbiamo impostata come impossibile da raggiungere per i non registrati al sito www.silenthillchronicles.it, se vuoi usarla ti tocca registrarti.Ishramit 14:24, ott 10, 2010 (UTC) Fatto Dovrei aver finalmente scoperto come fare una firma (questo stesso messaggio deve essere un test). Dimmi tuttavia: dove posso mettere il tutorial su come crearla in modo che sia visibile a chiunque?-- 22:52, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Information Ce l'hai MSN? Avrei bisogno di parlarti.-- 15:45, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Ishramit@yahoo.it Ishramit 16:48, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Causa di forza maggiore devo uscire ora, pertanto non so se ci sono in tempo alla riunione di stasera. Avvisa gli altri. -- 17:27, ott 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah boh, io sono mezzo malato quindi non sono nemmeno entrato .__.-- 20:05, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Pagina iniziale Ishramit, dato che non mi disconnetto da un po' non mi ero più soffermato nella pagina principale. In ogni caso, ci ho fatto un salto ieri e ho notato che è piuttosto spoglia e, almeno nel mio computer, non so negli altri, il testo è tutto concentrato in una stretta colonna nella parte sinistra dello schermo, insomma non un bel vedere. Ora, io non so come si fa, ma non saresti in grado di modificarlo, magari rendendolo simile a quello della wiki inglese? Una pagina iniziale fatta un po' meglio potrebbe rendere la wiki più allettante. --Pmbarbieri 21:36, ott 14, 2010 (UTC) Testo concentrato in una colonna a sinistra? :| Da me non è così, fammi uno scan Ishramit 19:26, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) 1) La riunione non c'è stata nemmeno oggi, e temo non ci sarà nemmeno domani, almeno non la sera. 2) La pagina iniziale a me viene così. Non so perchè. --Pmbarbieri 20:37, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Non l'ho mai visualizzata in questo modo, che sia un problema del tuo browser? (o forse è explorer, io uso chrome...)Ishramit 21:47, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Sì, è explorer. Che due palle, però... --Pmbarbieri 21:56, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Bisogna trovare un modo per renderla buona anche con explorer, ho provato a modificare più volte il codice ma senza risultato purtroppo :|Ishramit 21:57, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Ciao Ciao Ishramit sono Lexaeus 94 e mi sono registrato anche qui. Al momento sono occupato anche a lavorare su una mia Wiki ma tenterò di rendermi utile anche qui. Intanto posso chiederti un informazione? Nella mia Wiki ho molte cose da impostare, ad esempio non so come si fa a mettere un logo, sapresti aiutarmi? . 16:41, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Sono Sono arrivato in una pagina tutta in inglese con scritto: Logo Creation Wiki, ora che devo fare? . 18:58, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) :semplicemente carica l'immagine che vuoi usare come logo con il nome di: Wiki.pngIshramit 19:06, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Aspetta Scusa l'ignoranza ma di Wiki ci capisco ben poco: io devo creare su quel sito dei loghi, una pagina che come titolo ha il nome dell'immagine e subito dopo Wiki.png? P.S. Come si nomina qualcuno Admin? . 19:29, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) :Non su quel sito, sulla tua wiki, e deve chiamarsi SOLO Wiki.png Per nominare admin: tra le pagine speciali dovresti trovare qualcosa tipo "modifica permessi" o cose del genere, basta che usi quella funzione.Ishramit 21:46, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Fatto, sono riuscito a nominare un Admin. Sono anche riuscito a caricare un logo, grazie mille Ishramit. Avrei però ancora un piccolo problema: Come faccio, ad esempio come avete fatto voi, a metterci una scritta vicino all'immagine? . 07:19, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) Prima page Ho appena creato una Page, puoi vedere se va bene, per favore? ^^ Sarachan89 Domanda Ciao,sono appena arrivato(Ok,non proprio appena,ho parlato molto di ff8 tempo fa).Comuque,il collaboratore non Registrato che ha modificato la pagina di Setzer ero sempre io. Comunque,se creo una pagina,devo finirla tutta d'un soffio o posso spezzarla in più fasi di lavoro? Lux.Strife 358 ---> Volgio provare a darti una risposta io. Vedi, io stesso conoscerò circa metà dei Final Fantasy esistenti, quindi quando ho creato le pagine Fire e Thunder, per quanto riguarda le "comparsate" di suddette magie ne ho scritte solo alcune. Gente che ne sapeva più di me ha fatto il resto. Qui tutti possiamo modificare qualunque pagina in qualunque momento, sia te che me che gli admin che tutti gli altri ^^ LordRemiem 14:06, ott 22, 2010 (UTC)LordRemiem LordRemiem ha ragione, non c'è alcun problema nel lasciare una pagina per completarla in seguito, sempre che non la si lasci in condizioni davvero pietose, per il resto ogni contributo è prezioso qui ;) PS: Firmatevi con il tasto "Signature" che trovate sopra la casella in cui scrivete il messaggio, o digitando 4 ~ Ishramit 17:03, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) : : TROVATA!!!!! RAGAZZI HO TROVATO LA WIKI CHE QUEL CANE DI PRISON KEEPER SI ERA CREATO SU KINGDOM HEARTS, ECCOLA: http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts,_l%27enciclopedia_dei_mondi_Wiki PRESTO!!!!!HA GIA' COMINCIATO A COPIARE UN INFINITA' DI ARTICOLI DALLA WIKI ORIGINALE ED INTENDE TOGLIERCI DI MEZZO!!!!! PRIMA DI ATTACCARE PERO' ASSICURATEVI DI ESSERE PRONTI SIA TE CHE TEOSKAVEN E PMBARBIERI, DOBBIAMO ESSERE TUTTI PRONTI!!!!! . 19:22, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) Gold Saucer Ciao! Per favore puoi "tenermi da parte" la pagina ancora inesistente del Gold Saucer che ho intenzione di fare, in modo che nessuno me lo "rubi"? XD Mi piacerebbe farla =) --Sarachan89 19:49, ott 25, 2010 (UTC) Uhm Ho notato che sulla pagina principale della FFWiki ingelese ci sono i banner alle FFWiki tedesca e spagnola: potremmo chiedere uno spazio anche per la nostra, ormai che l'Interwiki è a buon punto? O dobbiamo soddisfare qualche requisito particolare? -- 14:26, ott 28, 2010 (UTC)